


Similar Interests

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I feel like they'd get along great, Nessie also likes art, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), You know it!, and she enjoys anime sometimes, another pre-despair one-shot?, danganronpa oc - Freeform, yeah she's a self-insert how'd you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: It's Nessie's first day of school at Hope's Peak, and she needs to find a place to sit at lunch. She ends up making a good decision by sitting with Hifumi.
Kudos: 1





	Similar Interests

Nessie glanced around the cafeteria, not wanting to bother anyone. A few big, muscular boys were sitting at a table she passed by, and she avoided eye contact. Her eyes fell upon a boy at a table alone, food put to the side and a few books in front of him. She smiled and glided over.  
"Hey," she said quietly. "Um...I'd hate you bother you, but...do you mind if I sit here?" The boy looked up at her through his small, rounded glasses and frowned.  
"Well," he started, "I'm not sure if you can. As you can see, there are other tables you can sit at, and you might disrupt me." Nessie was taken aback, but tried her best to not show it.  
"Oh, I know that there were other tables, but I wanted to make friends. And I promise that I won't bother you! I'd help you if you wanted me to." That made the boy's face change to a look of surprise. He tool a minute to think on it, then nodded.  
"Yes, I think that would be fair." Breathing a sigh of relief, Nessie sat across from her. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
Nessie smiled warmly. "I'm Vanessa Angelina, but I prefer Nessie. And you?" She could've sworn that she'd seen the boy somewhere before, but where? The boy swelled up with pride.  
"I'm Hifumi Yamada, the SHSL Fanfic Creator! I've sold thousands of copies of my works to fans." Ohh, so that was where she'd seen him. He'd clearly seen her grin, and added "don't you insult me! Fanfiction is-"  
Nessie held up her hand. "Hey, I'm not making fun of you. Actually, I'm glad to be meeting you in person! I like writing fanfiction as well, but...but I'm not too good at it. I kinda look up to you, so...I was wondering if you would help me improve?"  
Hifumi looked up in shock again. "You look up to me? Hmmm...I could help you." Nessie's heart jumped, but he added on "but I wonder, what do you have to offer in return?" Well, shit.  
So, she'd have to give him something in return? Fair enough. She took the apple from her tray and took a large bite out of it, thinking hard. Hifumi was offering her writing help, and he already seemed to be good at art. He also liked anime, but there wasn't much of anything...  
Wait.  
Nessie put down her apple. "Well, I noticed that you like Princess Piggles a lot. My talent is doll making, and I could put aside all of my commissions for a Princess Piggles doll. I'll even look into the anime and make my own content about her if I like it." She watched his face light up.  
"It's a deal!" he cried, extending a hand in her direction. Nessie took it and they shook hands, and she noticed that his was slightly sweaty. "So, when do you want to start?"  
"We could meet up after school, and during Study hall if we can." They both nodded, and it was set. The two of them ate for the rest of the period, Hifumi rambling on about his favourite show and Nessie talking about one of her own. At last, the bell rang to dismiss the kids to class. "See you later, Hifumi!"  
And you as well, Miss Angelina!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll move from the OC and pre-despair stuff soon, I promise. For now, just take the dollmaker making friends with people.


End file.
